Change of heart
by callisto1
Summary: The tragic ending is here. *chapter 4 is up* but it's not the end.
1. Change of heart

Change of heart

I just want to say that none of the characters belong to me but to J.K" Rowling so don't sue me.

Change of heart 

It was the evening before she would have to catch the train to Hogwarts for her sixth year.Hermione was once again sitting but her window in her room thinking about her up to date life.

"Look at all those people laughing and enjoying themselves like they don't have any worries.God do I ever envy them; they probably have no idea what it's like to be me.To never have had one person say something nice to you, or to be insulted every day with no end?I wish I could step out of my skin and jump into someone else's.I guess Malfoy was right.For all these years I've ignored him, but in reality he was right, he saw who I was.I guess I'm too ugly to be loved.Those people disgust me, they're so damn happy.I can't remember the last time I was truly happy.Maybe my existence isn't that important if I can't even be happy." With tears silently falling down her face, Hermione lets herself fall on her bed.And like every other night, crying herself to bed.

After saying her good-byes to her parents, Hermione headed for the back of the train.She really wasn't looking forward to the school year.It wasn't because she didn't like Hogwarts, quite the opposite; she loved it there, especially the library.It was the fact of facing the music, which was Malfoy.To spend another ten months of his insufferable insults and lame puns.Just the thought of him made chills run down her back.Just then Hermione heard voices outside her compartment.

"Now be careful, and behave yourself.I don't want to hear about getting into trouble this year Ron."It was Mrs. Weasley's voice."And don't give Harry a hard time either, he's been through a lot already at such a young age." 

"Don't worry Mum."And he came into the compartment to find Hermione already there, he nose in a book.Just then Harry came in and dumped all his luggage into a vacant seat. 

"Hey Herm, how was your summer?" Harry asked as the train pulled out of the station.

"Same as always I guess.What about you guys?" Ron and Harry talked about their summer vacation the whole train ride.Now that Sirius's name was cleared from all charges, he finally had custody of Harry.Harry was quite glad because the Dursley's were driving him crazy.Not noticing that Hermione was to occupied with her book to listen to a word they were saying.

"Herm, wake up, were almost there." Ron was shaking her.

"Wha…Were are we?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"We're almost at the train station in Hogsmeade" 

With that she sat up and packed her book away.Finally realizing that she was still in her muggle clothes, she fished for her robes in her trunk and put them on.

"You could have woken me up a little earlier you know" She told the two boys sternly as they descended the train and got into a horseless carriage followed by Harry, Ron and to their mal fortune Malfoy.

"What's wrong Malfoy, couldn't fine your friends to share a carriage with?" Ron said almost jumping on him.Harry and Hermione had to hold him down to stop him from killing Malfoy.

"Funny you should ask." Malfoy said with a slight smile

"How so?" Hermione asked seeming quite interested in this subject.

"Because Crabbe and Goyle don't attend this school anymore"

"What happened?" 

"They got kicked out for finally getting caught violating the code of conduct of the school.Why?"

"So now your looking for new friends is that it Malfoy?" Ron spat out.But before he could answer, the carriage stopped and they headed up to the front doors.They joined the crowd that was flooding into the Great Hall as always. The sorting of the new students was to take place before the opening feast.Time seemed to fly by. It seemed like minutes ago that they had just entered the Great Hall and now they were headed up to the Gryffindor tower for bed.As Hermione entered her dorm, she noticed that her luggage had already been brought up.Flinging herself on her bed, she wondered why Malfoy had told them about Crabbe and Goyle.Was he indeed, like Ron had suggested, looking for new friends, or did he have a change of heart over the summer?It was kind of weird because Malfoy had actually been nice to them. She fell asleep with this floating in her mind.

Authors note:I really hate cliffhangers, so I don't know why I put one in.


	2. Cahnge of heart - part two

Change of heart – part two

Change of heart – part two

The next morning, Hermione descended the staircase that led in to the Great hall, and seated herself at the Gryffindor table.She was soon joined by her two companions who were talking avidly about Quidditch as always.They seated themselves on the other side of the table, hardly noticing her.Hermione was used to this by now because they were guys.Which answers a lot.

About ten minutes later, Draco walked in looking awful as ever.He sat at the end of the Slytherin table, his head bowed, and started eating breakfast.Sensing that someone was watching him, he looked up and to his surprise saw Granger staring strait at him.Taken aback, Hermione's face flushed scarlet and she snapped her head back down.She didn't dare look up afterwards.

Their first class of the year was double potions with the Slytherin.This got loads of moaning and groaning from the part of the Gryffindors.Like every other year, Snape was mean and if possible even meaner to the Gryffindors.The class was paired of into groups of two, as usual Harry and Ron would be together and Hermione was left to be with Neville, and immediately started on a sleeping potion.

After Snape made his rounds, criticizing the Gryffindors and congratulating the Slytherin, Neville's toad was once again subjected to test out one of his failed potions.You could say it was a typical day.

The rest of the day went by as usual, except for the fact that almost every teacher and plenty of students called Hermione a know-it-all.Why couldn't people just leave her alone?But on the up side, Draco hadn't said one word to her all day, which appeared somewhat strange.

The next month passed by in a same manner.Hermione got so frustrated that she would often lock herself in her dorm to escape her entourage.

A couple of weeks passed by, not to different.Hermione was finishing up her breakfast when an owl flew down from the window and deposited a letter in her lap.She was curious to see who would have written her.She hastily opened the letter and read it.Not believing her eyes, Hermione burst out laughing but she looked over at the Slytherin table looking for Draco. 

"Are you serious?" She mouthed to him.

"Very, so will you?" he answered back.

"Yes." And she turned back to her plate, rereading the letter once more.It said:

_Hermione,_

_ _

_Would you be able to meet me in the Entrance Hall tonight, because I have to apologize to you for a couple of things I did in the pass.Preferably when everyone has left the Great Hall because I don't want people to follow us._

_ _

Please consider my request 

_ _

_Draco_

At lease he was being polite, but Hermione didn't quite trust him.There was a possibility that this whole thing was a scam, a set up.I mean he was the type; it's something he'd do.

That evening she told Harry and Ron to not wait up for her because she was going to spend the night in the library.And for once they didn't argue.As told, she waited till the room was empty, then Draco walked over to her table.

"I know a little place were we can go"

With that, Hermione stood up and followed out of the Great Hall, and down the hallway leading to the kitchens.

"Were exactly are we going?" She asked but he didn't say a word, as if he hadn't heard her question.

They went through a series of passageways, and down to the end of a deserted hallway.In the far corner there was a door.He unlocked the door and held it open for her.They seated themselves in two chairs facing each other in front of a fireplace.

"Where are we?" she asked hopping he would answer her question.

"In an old class room, which no one uses."

"So what did you want to talk about?" 

"Well, I realize that over the years, I wasn't exactly nice to you and your friends."

"Really, how'd you guess?" 

"Anyways, I've been doing a lot of thinking over the summer and decided to set things write.I just want to say that I'm really sorry for all the tears I've caused you over the last five years.I have seen the errors of my ways and I don't expect you to forgive me right away, but if there was some way you could…"

"Well don't you think your asking for a lot, I mean your asking me to forget the last five years of my life.You didn't make my life easy in any way and neither did your Slytherin friends." She cut Draco off.

"Yes, I do realize that now" Draco was knelt in front of her, his hands on her knees.They stared into each other's eyes for a couple of minutes.She saw the sincerity in his eyes, and knew that he wasn't pulling her leg, that he was truthful in every word that came out of his mouth.It was like looking into his soul.Hermione felt scared.Then out of no were, she spoke softly to him never breaking their gaze.

"I forgive you." He stared at Hermione open mouthed.

"I forgive you." She repeated a little louder, running her fingers through his delicately fine hair.

"Thank you" A smile spreading across his face as he hugged her waist.

"Thank you, thank you…" he kept repeating, never loosening his grip on her.Scared that if he let go of her, he would lose her.

Over the next couple of weeks, when everyone had left the Great Hall, they would walk around the castle just talking about their struggles, opening to each other a little more each time.Draco was different than Harry or Ron, he knew what she was going through and knew exactly what to say to make it better.Her depression was slowly fading away; she didn't criticize herself as much.There was a ray of hope for her, it was barely visible, but it was there. 

One evening in the middle of November.

"Has anyone seen Hermione anywhere?" Harry asked in a concerned voice.He had been looking for her since diner.No one in the common room responded, so he asked Lavender to go look in the girls' dormitories.

"Yeah, sure Harry.Back in a sec." And she made her way up the stairs.

A couple of minutes later, a scream pierced the stile silent air.

Harry ran up to her distress.He flung the door open, totally unprepared for the sight that met his eyes.There in the middle of the floor, Hermione's body lay sprawled.His mouth opened, he knelt down beside her and grabbed the object enclosed in her hand.The label indicated that it was muggle face wash.

All he could say was, "get Madam Pomfrey"

Authors note: I thought I'd leave a cliffhanger because it's easier for me to continue to write, even if a lot of people don't like them.I got this one review saying that they felt bad for Hermione, but the reality is that a lot of teens go through depression. I for one am.And death has crossed my mind more than once.But my friends are a big help.


	3. Change of heart - part three

Change of heart – part three

Change of heart – part three

Lavender rushed out of the room, whipping her eyes dry.Eyes followed her expectantly; but she had no time to answer all of their questions.Her classmates' life was on the line.She ran down the many hallways and up the many staircases as fast as she could.

In the Gryffindor girls' dormitory twenty minutes later, Madam Pomfrey was examining Hermione.Ron had now joined the group, but still no one spoke while Madam Pomfrey was rending to her patient.Then she spoke in a very shaky voice.

"The good news is that she'll be fine, but I have to bring her to the hospital wing for further examination."She conjured a stretch and left with Hermione's unconscious body floating after her.

It had been an hour since Hermione was brought to the hospital wing.Harry and Ron were outside waiting for an update.

"Harry, stop fidgeting." He hadn't been able to stop moving his hands since.

"She's strong, you don't need to worry about her." He added hastily.

"Are you sure, I mean she just attempted suicide, and I have no reason why." 

"And what makes you think I do?" Ron said a little to loud.He seemed really angry and scared at the same time.Just then Madam Pomfrey came out.

"You may come in and see her, but she's very week." And they walked in very cautiously.Seating themselves on either side of her bed, they grabbed her hands and watched her sleep.After a week of visiting her, her condition wasn't improving.Hermione slept as if dead.Draco had been in to see her also, but long after Harry and Ron had left.He pleaded her to wake up, but with no response from her part.She wasn't conscious of her visitors.

A week later, Hermione awoke with the chirping of the birds.A couple minutes later, Madam Pomfrey walked into the room.

"I see you're awake.You gave everybody a freight." She said while examining Hermione.

"When can I leave?" She asked a little annoyed.

"This evening, if your condition doesn't get worse."

That evening, the hallways were deserted as Hermione made her way to the Great Hall for diner.The Hall was full of life with people talking and laughing.The minute she 

walked in, there was not a sound to be heard.She made her way to the Gryffindor table with an angry expression on her face.She seated herself in between Harry and Ron.

"What is everyone looking at?" She asked them a little to stern.

"Well, while in coma, the whole school found out about your attempt to commit suicide.And you know the funniest part of it all was that Draco seemed the most disturbed by the news."

"Really?I guess I'll have to talk to him." She said in a softer voice, glancing at the Slytherin table she noticed Draco looking at her with an expression of relief on his face.

That night, Hermione was waiting for Draco in the Entrance Hall.Spotting her, he ran up and embraced her with all of his strength.Tears started running down Hermione's face.

"Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry."Draco place his finger on her soft lips.

"Shhh. All that matters is that you're alive." And he kissed her.This kiss was no ordinary kiss.It was powerful…. Passionate…. Loving…. all at the same time.He kissed her like it was going to be the last time he was going to feel her, taste her, see her.They were united as one.Draco pulled her closer to him, breathing in her sent.Their hearts were unified, beating as one.But as soon as this kiss started, it ended.

"I don't ever want you to do that again.I wouldn't be able to live with myself.You are me and I am you and nothing can come between us.We can work through this.I'm here for you." Draco looked into her eyes, seeing her troubled soul.

"I promise I'll talk to you about my problems." They walked off into the hallways.What they hadn't noticed was that they weren't alone.During their whole 'meeting' someone had been watching them.

"Hey Ron, what's wrong?You seem kind of out of it." Harry asked concerned for his friend.Ron had walked into the common room, totally dazed, not even noticing that he had bumped into someone.He glanced at his friend, walked up to him dorm without a word.Not even bothering to change out of his clothes, he flopped onto his bed, and started to sob.Lucking for him, no one was in the room, and the curtains were drawn around his four-poster.

For the next days, Ron walked around the castle unaware of his surroundings.He felt like she had reach in a ripped out his heart.He knew that she only wanted to be friends, but how could she hurt him that way and with his nemesis.His worst enemy.The guy who took pleasure in tormenting him.He didn't care anymore, all Ron wanted to do was kick his ass, rip out his heart and show it to him.It didn't matter, just as long as he felt what Ron felt.He was over come with this uncontrollable rage, that kept growing every time he saw either of them, if it was together or not.He couldn't forgive them. 

"Ron, are you feeling okay?You seem kind of different all of a sudden." Hermione asked one evening as they were studying by the fire. 

"Oh, don't give me that bull shit.Like you don't know.You know how I feel about you, and then you go behind every ones backs and …. I can't even say it." Ron stormed out, the whole room had their eyes on him.Harry spoke next.

"What was that all about?" Hermione stared at him. And for once she had no response.

"Maybe I should go after him?' not waiting for his opinion, she raced out of the common room to look for Ron.He was a danger to his surroundings and to himself when he was angry.

"Ron…..wait up.I can explain.Just give me a chance."

"Why should I?"To stunned to move or speak, she let him wanted off into the dark and somber castle.At that moment she knew that that was the end of it.Their friendship was beyond repair.Hermione collapsed to the floor.

Harry, no longer wanting to stay behind and have everyone gaze at him, raced out to join Hermione.Rounding the corned he saw her limp form on the floor. 

"Oh my god, Hermione, please wake up.He said shaking her franticly.

"What?… Harry, I'm so sorry." She buried her face into his shirt and started to cry uncontrollably.

"Shhh…it's going to be okay, don't worry." He soothed her, making slow, circular motions on her back.

Author's note:you could say that Hermione's luck isn't to great.Do you think Ron will ever forgive her?


	4. Change of heart - part four

Change of heart – part four

Change of heart – part four

It was even worse than ever now.Her will to live was ay its all time low.How could Ron hurt her so?He knew how she felt, and she was free to love whom ever she wished.It had been a week since the encounter and Ron hadn't spoken to her since.He didn't even acknowledge her presence in a room.Hermione was like the invisible girl, and she felt like one too.Draco, Harry and Lavender tried to cheer her up, but she already slipped deep into her shell.The shell of her loneliness, unhappiness.This shell was the way she showed her depression.After a while, she stopped worrying about Ron and buried herself in her studies.Always in the library or in the common room, her nose glued to her books.Hermione altogether stopped doing activities with her friends and started to neglect Draco.

One Sunday evening while Hermione was headed to the Gryffindor tower.

"Hermione, wait up, we need to talk." She didn't stop.Draco ran up to her and grabbed her arm before she could get away.

"What's going on?You seem like you forgot what to do with yourself." Draco said in a soft but worried voice.She just stared at him as if he was foreign to her.

"I don't know what I did that was so wrong?" she said in a dazed so of state. 

"What did you do that was so wrong? Hermione you have to talk to me or I can't help you." Draco had a concerned look on his face. 

Hermione just stared into space as if no one had spoken to her.Getting a little pissed off Draco said….

"Well when you've decided to speak to me, tell me." And he walked off without a second glance.

**-**

Life was getting unbearable for Hermione.No one was talking to her and neither was she.Spending all of her time in the library or in the common room just staring into space.Falling asleep with a tear stained face was a now normal and familiar occurrence for her.But this also gave her the time to think and clear her head.To sort things out.To striated her emotions.Hermione hardly thought of Draco, but of Ron.Ron obscured all of her senses.It was almost painful to think about him.Want him.But not being able to have him.He treated her like scum.Giving her dirty looks whenever they passed in the hallways. 

"Ron, don't you think this has gone far enough?" Harry pleaded with him.Hermione look their way, but quickly turned her head towards the floor.Knowing Ron, he wouldn't let it slip that easily.He was bull headed.

"I don't think so." And he walked of.

"Hermione? Are you listening to me?" she jerked her head to the person speaking to her. 

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Draco, I was a little preoccupied. What were you talking about."? 

"So know your speaking to me!" he said a little nastily.Hermione just looked at him with a puzzled expression.She had been to wrapped up with Harry and Ron to notice he was even there.

"I was saying that we should take a break.You know let you figure out what you want because you haven't been yourself lately.When you know what you want and you can put your whole heart into this relationship, tell me." He walked off.She smiled weakly.

"Just what I need. For everyone to abandon me." Hermione thought with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

**-**

In professor McGonagall's office….

"Hemione, how have you been feeling lately?"She asked with concern.

"Fine I guess.Why do you ask?" she said trying to look happy but with no success.

"Because you seem preoccupied and your grades have gone down a great deal.Would you care to explain why?" 

"I can't. I'm sorry, I'll try to stay more focused on my work" 

**-**

About a week later….

"Hey Ron, have you seen Hermione?" it was diner and Harry hadn't see her since the previous night.To be more accurate no one in the school had see her that day.Harry had spent the day asking around. The first person had been Draco and he had no idea.It was really frustrating because you never knew when it came to Harry and his friends.

"Nope, sorry.It's not like her to skip classes and not show up for the whole day."

"I know. She did even leave and explanation or a note or anything for that matter."

All of a sudden the great Hall went quiet. Harry and Ron looked up at the professors table and saw Dumbledore rise from his seat.He only did this in times of great sadness.

"I come before you today to deliver a devastating reality." He turned then to the Gryffindor table.Harry though he saw something in his eyes but wasn't sure.

"She was one of the best students Hogwarts has ever seen.But I'm sadden to say that she other problems that she was unable to cope with alone.But now her suffering has ended. We found Miss Hermione Granger in her room this morning."At this information Harry, Ron and Draco rose from their seats, opened mouths and walk to the middle of the Great Hall.Draco spoke up first.

"What are you getting at? That she's dead?" 

"Yes Mr. Malfoy"

"But headmaster, their must be some mistake, we just saw her yesterday and…" Ron dropped his head not knowing what to say next.

"And she was fine yesterday." Harry finished.

"I'm sorry to say but I am not mistaken.I couldn't believe it at first but I am surely not mistaken.She also left a letter for me to read to the school.It goes as such:

_To the Hogwarts student body and staff,_

_I'm forever sorry to bring on the burden of my death during a difficult time.But to ease the pain, I have a few last words to explain my decision. I guess the first thing you would like to know is WHY? Well I was under a lot of pressure and stress, but that still doesn't give a good enough answer.It started over last summer; I became very depressed for unknown reasons.My parents sought out the best doctors to help treat my condition, but with no avail.They thought that maybe if I returned to Hogwarts my condition would improve.At first it was going good, I had great friends, Harry, Ron, and Draco.Draco, you were the greatest thing to ever happen to me.You gave me extra confidence, and not to mention you were an awesome kisser._(This brought a little smile to his face, which quickly subsided as the Headmaster continued to read.)_Then there was Harry.Harry, you were always there for me no matter what.I hope you enjoy life to it's fullest.You deserve everything, and maybe you should pay a little more attention to a little red headed girl who loves you._(Harry turned his head and motioned for Ginny to join him in the middle of the Great hall.She did and he wrapped his arms around her.)_Ron, I'm sorry if I've caused you pain. My only regret was that we weren't friends till the end.You have no idea the torment you caused me to go through. You drove me insane.I know you were in love with me but the truth remains that I wasn't.I was in love with your nemesis Draco Malfoy, but in return he also broke my heart.To know that he was so near but that I couldn't touch him or hold him was more than I could bear.I'm sorry if I've cause all of you pain, but it still remains that it was my decision.And in that instant it seemed the best.To the Hogwarts staff, I know you're probably disappointed in me to do such a foolish thing.I had a great time, I learned so much and your library was like heaven for me. I just wish that I could have read its entity.I have one final wish; please tell my parents that I was happy. Tell them I love them and that it's all for the best.And if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I would like my body to be buried on the Hogwarts grounds.Just please don't blame yourselves._

_I love you all and best of luck in the future. Till we meet again_

_ _

_Hermione Granger_

_ _

_ _

Dumbledore seated himself, whipping the tears from his face.Harry, Ron, Draco and Ginny were still standing in the middle of the Great Hall.

_ _

"So what's next?" Draco asked, his voice wavering the slightest bit.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, we will have a burial ceremony for Miss Granger.I would also like it if you four would take tomorrow to walk around the grounds to find the perfect resting place for her." 

"One more thing professor…"

"Yes Miss Weasley?"

"Would we be able to see her one last time?"

"Sure, if it will ease the pain. She's up in the hospital wing." The four of them left.

**-**

the is the end of my story, but in the next chapter will be the thoughts of various characters. 

____


	5. Change of heart - part four

Change of heart – part four

Change of heart – part four

It was even worse than ever now.Her will to live was ay its all time low.How could Ron hurt her so?He knew how she felt, and she was free to love whom ever she wished.It had been a week since the encounter and Ron hadn't spoken to her since.He didn't even acknowledge her presence in a room.Hermione was like the invisible girl, and she felt like one too.Draco, Harry and Lavender tried to cheer her up, but she already slipped deep into her shell.The shell of her loneliness, unhappiness.This shell was the way she showed her depression.After a while, she stopped worrying about Ron and buried herself in her studies.Always in the library or in the common room, her nose glued to her books.Hermione altogether stopped doing activities with her friends and started to neglect Draco.

One Sunday evening while Hermione was headed to the Gryffindor tower.

"Hermione, wait up, we need to talk." She didn't stop.Draco ran up to her and grabbed her arm before she could get away.

"What's going on?You seem like you forgot what to do with yourself." Draco said in a soft but worried voice.She just stared at him as if he was foreign to her.

"I don't know what I did that was so wrong?" she said in a dazed so of state. 

"What did you do that was so wrong? Hermione you have to talk to me or I can't help you." Draco had a concerned look on his face. 

Hermione just stared into space as if no one had spoken to her.Getting a little pissed off Draco said….

"Well when you've decided to speak to me, tell me." And he walked off without a second glance.

**-**

Life was getting unbearable for Hermione.No one was talking to her and neither was she.Spending all of her time in the library or in the common room just staring into space.Falling asleep with a tear stained face was a now normal and familiar occurrence for her.But this also gave her the time to think and clear her head.To sort things out.To striated her emotions.Hermione hardly thought of Draco, but of Ron.Ron obscured all of her senses.It was almost painful to think about him.Want him.But not being able to have him.He treated her like scum.Giving her dirty looks whenever they passed in the hallways. 

"Ron, don't you think this has gone far enough?" Harry pleaded with him.Hermione look their way, but quickly turned her head towards the floor.Knowing Ron, he wouldn't let it slip that easily.He was bull headed.

"I don't think so." And he walked of.

"Hermione? Are you listening to me?" she jerked her head to the person speaking to her. 

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Draco, I was a little preoccupied. What were you talking about."? 

"So know your speaking to me!" he said a little nastily.Hermione just looked at him with a puzzled expression.She had been to wrapped up with Harry and Ron to notice he was even there.

"I was saying that we should take a break.You know let you figure out what you want because you haven't been yourself lately.When you know what you want and you can put your whole heart into this relationship, tell me." He walked off.She smiled weakly.

"Just what I need. For everyone to abandon me." Hermione thought with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

**-**

In professor McGonagall's office….

"Hemione, how have you been feeling lately?"She asked with concern.

"Fine I guess.Why do you ask?" she said trying to look happy but with no success.

"Because you seem preoccupied and your grades have gone down a great deal.Would you care to explain why?" 

"I can't. I'm sorry, I'll try to stay more focused on my work" 

**-**

About a week later….

"Hey Ron, have you seen Hermione?" it was diner and Harry hadn't see her since the previous night.To be more accurate no one in the school had see her that day.Harry had spent the day asking around. The first person had been Draco and he had no idea.It was really frustrating because you never knew when it came to Harry and his friends.

"Nope, sorry.It's not like her to skip classes and not show up for the whole day."

"I know. She did even leave and explanation or a note or anything for that matter."

All of a sudden the great Hall went quiet. Harry and Ron looked up at the professors table and saw Dumbledore rise from his seat.He only did this in times of great sadness.

"I come before you today to deliver a devastating reality." He turned then to the Gryffindor table.Harry though he saw something in his eyes but wasn't sure.

"She was one of the best students Hogwarts has ever seen.But I'm sadden to say that she other problems that she was unable to cope with alone.But now her suffering has ended. We found Miss Hermione Granger in her room this morning."At this information Harry, Ron and Draco rose from their seats, opened mouths and walk to the middle of the Great Hall.Draco spoke up first.

"What are you getting at? That she's dead?" 

"Yes Mr. Malfoy"

"But headmaster, their must be some mistake, we just saw her yesterday and…" Ron dropped his head not knowing what to say next.

"And she was fine yesterday." Harry finished.

"I'm sorry to say but I am not mistaken.I couldn't believe it at first but I am surely not mistaken.She also left a letter for me to read to the school.It goes as such:

_To the Hogwarts student body and staff,_

_I'm forever sorry to bring on the burden of my death during a difficult time.But to ease the pain, I have a few last words to explain my decision. I guess the first thing you would like to know is WHY? Well I was under a lot of pressure and stress, but that still doesn't give a good enough answer.It started over last summer; I became very depressed for unknown reasons.My parents sought out the best doctors to help treat my condition, but with no avail.They thought that maybe if I returned to Hogwarts my condition would improve.At first it was going good, I had great friends, Harry, Ron, and Draco.Draco, you were the greatest thing to ever happen to me.You gave me extra confidence, and not to mention you were an awesome kisser._(This brought a little smile to his face, which quickly subsided as the Headmaster continued to read.)_Then there was Harry.Harry, you were always there for me no matter what.I hope you enjoy life to it's fullest.You deserve everything, and maybe you should pay a little more attention to a little red headed girl who loves you._(Harry turned his head and motioned for Ginny to join him in the middle of the Great hall.She did and he wrapped his arms around her.)_Ron, I'm sorry if I've caused you pain. My only regret was that we weren't friends till the end.You have no idea the torment you caused me to go through. You drove me insane.I know you were in love with me but the truth remains that I wasn't.I was in love with your nemesis Draco Malfoy, but in return he also broke my heart.To know that he was so near but that I couldn't touch him or hold him was more than I could bear.I'm sorry if I've cause all of you pain, but it still remains that it was my decision.And in that instant it seemed the best.To the Hogwarts staff, I know you're probably disappointed in me to do such a foolish thing.I had a great time, I learned so much and your library was like heaven for me. I just wish that I could have read its entity.I have one final wish; please tell my parents that I was happy. Tell them I love them and that it's all for the best.And if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I would like my body to be buried on the Hogwarts grounds.Just please don't blame yourselves._

_I love you all and best of luck in the future. Till we meet again_

_ _

_Hermione Granger_

_ _

_ _

Dumbledore seated himself, whipping the tears from his face.Harry, Ron, Draco and Ginny were still standing in the middle of the Great Hall.

_ _

"So what's next?" Draco asked, his voice wavering the slightest bit.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, we will have a burial ceremony for Miss Granger.I would also like it if you four would take tomorrow to walk around the grounds to find the perfect resting place for her." 

"One more thing professor…"

"Yes Miss Weasley?"

"Would we be able to see her one last time?"

"Sure, if it will ease the pain. She's up in the hospital wing." The four of them left.

**-**

the is the end of my story, but in the next chapter will be the thoughts of various characters. 

____


End file.
